Magick: a Fairy Tail story
by yankumie
Summary: "You don't have a heart!" she yelled glaring at him angrily. "But I have power, and that's all that matters."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A chilly night is not a rare happening in Fiore. Fiore is located on the Earth Land and surrounded by on three sides by the ocean. A young girl shivered and rubbed her arms trying to warm herself up a little bit. She knew that she should have been at home with her foster carers, she knew that she had curfew and she knew that she was going to be punished for sneaking out at night, but she didn't care. The girl was determined. She marched towards the forest clenching onto her long nightdress. It was so long that it tangled between her legs and made it difficult to walk.

"Where are you?" she called quietly. "Where are you Mr?"She called again. Low growling came from the direction to her right. She turned and blindly went there, following the sound. The growling became louder as she approached. "It's ok, I will not hurt you." she whispered again.

_"What do you want human child?"_ the anime asked. _"I will tear your apart if you come closer."_

The girl smiled widely.

"I am not going to harm you. I am here to help."

_"Help? What can you do?"_

The child placed her small bag in front of her. "I will treat your wounds!" she said.

_"What can you possibly do, you are just a stupid human child."_

The little girl kneed down and took out a candle and a candle holder. Blindly she found and matches and in an instant bright light lighted a large white wolf that lay beside her.

"My aunty is a doctor," she said as she took out bandages and antiseptics from her bag. "I often watch how she treats her patients."

The wolf watched the girl guarded, but she did not try to do anything.

"Can I please look at your paw Mr Wolf?" she asked.

He did not reply. The wolf turned his head away proudly, but made no attempt to stop her.

"Your wound does not look very serious." She said wrapping a bandage very carefully around the paw. Her clumsy acts amused the animal but it resisting from commenting. "There, all done!" she smiled widely and relaxed. The child yawned and was about to lean on the wolf when a loud voice from the darkness disturbed their peace.

"Yo, girl, get away from the beast very slowly." That voice was threatening, yet the girl could not feel any darkness in it. The wolf growled loudly and angrily and tried to stand up, but it was still weak from blood loss and lack of food.

"No, no, no!" she girl shouted shutting her small hands in front of her. "Do not harm him please! Please do not touch him!" her eyes shed a couple of tears as she looked into the darkness. A shadow stepped into the light. The wolf tried to charge at it. "Mr Wolf, do not get up!" she yelled trying to push it down but her strength was still no match.

"This beast will kill you." the stranger snapped. "Move aside girl, I'll take care of it."

"STOP IT MR! DO NOT TOUCH THIS WOLF! HE IS MY FRIEND! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" she screamed as loud as she could. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked furiously at the stranger.

The wolf looked down on her in amusement. _"Go away, little girl. I thank you for your help, but this is my battle."_

"No, you cannot fight yet. You are still hurt."

The stranger watched the girl and the animal communicate. It was difficult for him to accept what he was seeing, but he could clearly tell that the anime meant to harm to that child. He let out a sigh.

"Okay, fine." He said. "Come here, I'll take you home."

The girl looked at him not trusting, but the wolf nodded his head. _"He means no harm now. Go with him."_

"But you…"

_"Thanks to you I will get better_." It replied.

"I will come back tomorrow! Please come to this place! I will bring you food!"

The wolf didn't reply. The child grabbed her bag and ran to the stranger.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" he asked.

"No, I'm not a child!" she said stubbornly. He laughed. "Tell me where your house is when we get to the village." He said and walked ahead of her. the girl looked ahead of them wondering how it was possible for them to see the way when she saw a thin ray of light ahead of the stranger. She looked at it curiously wondering what it was.

"What is it?" she asked pointing at the ray of light.

"Oh that," the stranger smiled. Only then the girl realized that it was boy not much older than herself. "Its lightening." He replied smiling.

"You are a mage? That's great!"

"Yes." He said quietly as they were approaching the village.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Dahlia, and yours?"

"I'm Laxus." He replied somewhat proudly.

"La-X-us!" she sing-sang. "Thank you for not touching that wolf." She looked down with a small blush on her face. The boy looked back at her and smiled.

"You are welcome…Didi."

/

**_Character Information_:  
**

**Name:** _Dahlia Marcus (_**nickname**_: Dia, _**nickname given by Laxus: **_Didi)_

**Age**: _19_

**Zodiac**: _Scorpio_

**Specie**: _Human_

**Occupation**: _A member of Fairy Tail, but works as a puppeteer _

**Magic type: **Animal control: _ability to communicate with animals, birds and even aquatic creatures, hence battle with their help. _Simple summoning_: she can summon objects/control their movement, but her abilities are very limited._

**Passion: **_Cats_

**Team**: _None_

**Appearance:** _Long dark blue hair, very pale blue eyes, Dia has a mole under her right eye and a tattoo of a Celtic Sun above her left breast (they are very small). She is average height, with a skinny figure and pointy shoulders (that don't look that nice, so she prefers to have them covered). Her complexion is pale, but tends to tan quickly._

**Personality**: _ordinary, nothing outstanding, exceptional love towards animals but not the most loving towards people though she likes kids; kind enough and friendly enough, rarely accepts any jobs; does not like to work in a team_

**Quote**_: "I hate you so much that I would destroy myself to take you down with me."_

**Theme song:** Haggard – Hijo De La Luna


	2. New job

**Chapter 1: New Job**

The alarm made itself noticeable exactly at 6:13am. She pushed off the covers and got up not bothering to fix her bed. She never did, being one of 'those' people who look tidy but are actually a complete mess. Scratching her bare stomach she walked yawning into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and poured some milk into a small bowl. Soft purring came from the direction of the living room and then a cat appeared in the doorway. "Come on Midnight, let's have breakfast. We have a lot to do today!"

/

"NATSU! WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU WIMP?!"

"YOU HEARD ME, GRAY!"

"Maybe you guys should stop?"

"Don't bother, Happy."

"And maybe Gray needs to get dressed…again." Lucy shook her head and sighed.

"Ah, they are always so energetic." Cana laughed as she emptied another cup of alcohol. "Oh, this wine is amazing!" she laughed loudly with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Ahhh and this is a typical morning in Fairy Tail," Dia sighed and joined Cana at the bar. The consumption of alcohol increased. Cana wrapped her arm around Dia's shoulder smiling widely.

"Finally, my drinking partner," he exclaimed.

"Cana my friend," the two laughed manically.

"They are taking it like men!" Elfman said clenching his large fists. Mirajane smiled at her brother and placed another bottle on the table.

The entrance door was suddenly kicked open. Everybody turned their gazes towards the entrance. A tall blonde man walked inside glaring at everybody.

"What the hell is this?" he growled. "And this is the infamous Fairy Tail? A bunch of losers."

"Laxus," Erza stepped in front.

"Oh Erza, you are here as well I see." He smirked. "I guess I'll keep you when Fairy Tail becomes mine."

Erza clenched her teeth. She hated his guts. The blonde scanned the room, his eyes stopping on a blue haired girl. She caught his gaze but did not look away. The tension in the air rose.

"Dahlia," he hissed through his grit teeth.

"Laxus," she returned.

"Come with me." He ordered. The blonde turned away and started marching into the direction of one of the rooms. Dia stood up and walked after him. everybody watched them disappear behind the door before going back to what they were doing.

"But seriously," said Lucy. "How come Dia is so calm around him?" she shivered.

"Dahlia and Laxus know each other since they were young. Back then they used be close friends." Mirajane smiled.

"Back then? Used to be?" Lucy pressed her finger to her lips. "What about now?"

Mirajane looked down at the table, her smile fading for a couple of minutes. "They are still close." She said. "But their relationship is not as it used to be. Something changed between them and nobody knows what." She said quietly. Lucy sent her question look, but Mirajane did not say more.

/

"What are you doing here Dahlia?" Laxus dropped on a chair almost crashing it under his weight. He crossed his arms on his chest and tilted his head to a side staring at the girl.

"What do you mean Laxus? I'm a part of Fairy Tail. Of course I'll be here." She replied leaning on the wall. Her eyes were closed as she continued talking. "The question is: why haven't **_you_** been around for a while?"

Laxus snickered.

"The only time I'll spend in here is after Fairy Tail becomes mine."

"You are so selfish."

"I don't want to hear that from you." he retorted.

"As you wish." Dia shrugged and looked at the blonde. They kept quiet for some time. Dahlia didn't like that silence. Somehow it wasn't pleasant. It was almost chocking her.

"So what is that you want from me?" she questioned not able to wait any longer.

"There's a job I am curious about. I want you tag along."

_"Tag along he says?"_ Dahlia raised her eyebrow. "Seriously now Laxus, you know how much I hate doing those jobs. I'm not going."

"You might fight this one interesting. Here," he shoved a piece of paper into her hands. "Read this." Laxus straightened up. "We will meet in two days at _that place,"_ he said. "Do not be late; you know how much I hate waiting."

"Hey wait, I didn't say I…" but before she could finish her sentence Laxus disappeared. Dahlia groaned in annoyance.

"He always does that! Always! Decides something on his own and expects me to follow his lead!" she threw her hands in the air ironically. Her eyes fell on the paper Laxus gave her. She quickly read the first two sentences. Her eyes widened.

"MASTER!" she yelled running out of the room.

"Ho, ho, ho what is it Dahlia?" Makarov waved his small hand at her.

"Master, what have you heard about this?" she shoved the same paper into his face causing the little guy to fall back. He cleared his throat and sat back up.

"Taming a captured beast? Price – 3,000,000!" he read. "Are planning to go?"

"I want to know what this is about. What beast are they talking about?" she questioned hoping that Makarov knew something about it but the old man just shook his head.

"I'm sorry Dahlia, I don't know anything about the animal, but if they are paying so much money, it should be something extraordinary." He returned the paper to the girl.

She clenched it in her hands. "I'll take this job." She said. Makarov looked at her surprised.

"You shouldn't go alone. This could be dangerous and you know that…" he stopped before he could finish. Dahlia smiled.

"I know I am not strong enough Master." She smiled. "I'm not going alone. I'll go with Laxus."

Makarov could not believe his ears. "With Laxus?"

Dahlia nodded. "I'll go get ready now." Dahlia rushed out of Fairy Tail waving goodbye to everyone.

Makarov sighed and turned towards Cana who was typically gulping down the alcohol. "Don't look so worried." She said play smiling. "Everything will be fine."

"Yes, Dia will be just fine. After all, Lexus will be there and he is strong." Mirajane added.

"That is why I am worried."

"Hey old man," Natsu stalked towards the master and stood in front of him with his hand on his waist. "Dia took the job?" he grinned madly.

"HE'S MASTER! **MASTER**! NOT OLD MAN IDIOT!" Gray yelled clenching his fists and shoving his face into Natsu's.

"Shut it ice-BURP! Nobody asked you!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Can you two just SHUT IT!" Erza snapped. "You – cool it! You – get dressed! And you," she turned to Lucy.

_"Why me?"_ Lucy thought nervously.

"Take them away from here."

/

A soft knock on a large wooden door; it opened creaking lightly. Bleach blonde head appeared in the door way. The girl rubbed her eyes sleepily as she looked at the night intruder. "Dahlia…what's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you up Mira," Dia spoke quietly. "But could please take care of Midnight while I'm away." She held the cat closely to her chest.

"Of course," Mirajane accepted the pet who purred softly in her hands and rubbed its face against her shoulder. "Would you like to come in?"

"No, no, I should get going now. Thank you very much for this." She whispered and made her way away from Mira's house.

/

"You are **_late_**." Laxus glared at the girl, who was breathing heavily from running.

"I came as fast as I could."

"That's not good enough."

Dahlia decided not to reply.

"Are you ready?" he barked. She nodded. "Lets make a move then."


	3. The Beast

For the longest time they walked in silence. Laxus walked ahead and Dahlia slightly behind him. She looked at his broad back admitting to herself that Laxus could be a great leader. She smiled lightly and tilted her head to a side.

"What are you smiling about?" Laxus asked not turning around. Dahlia blinked wondering how he knew.

"No reason." Dahlia shrugged.

"Lying." Laxus stated. "I know when you are lying." Dahlia sighed heavily wondering why Laxus always had to pester. *Laxus, why can't you just…not do that?* she thought feeling hints of annoyance rising in her chest.

"And now you've decided not to answer?" Laxus continued. Dahlia's eye twitched and mouth opened wondering where all of this was coming from.

"Laxus what's gotten into you today?" she asked ignoring his questions.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

_*Ya right.*_ Dahlia argued in her head.

"What do you know about the beast?" she questioned.

"Not enough to please your curiosity." Laxus returned loudly.

_*Laxus, you IDIOT!*_

"I heard that."

"EHHH?!"

Everything was quiet. Natured seemed to have a calming effect. Dahlia relaxed and spoke no longer. Laxus didn't bother either. Since he turned sixteen – he didn't bother at all…

/

As they entered the city the wind got stronger. It blew into their face cooling their skin. It seemed that if it was sharp enough it would cut right through them. Laxus stopped and Dahlia took a step closer and stood beside him.

"Not a very friendly place." She said.

"That is none of our concern."

The girl let out a sigh. Sometimes it was impossible speaking to the blonde.

"Let's go."

"Hold on, where are we going now?" she sped up after Laxus.

"We are going to meet our employer. You do want to know more about this before we start right?" but he question didn't sound like he wanted her answer. Dahlia nodded and followed.

/

The employer was a man in his mid forties. His tanned face was stern enough to frighten any human being. Dahlia shivered under his intense gaze as Laxus stepped in front. He met the man's gaze without a single expression on his face. They looked at each other for a long time before the man smirked and sat down on the sofa, offering for the two to follow his lead. As soon as they sat down the employer started.

"My name is Van Nightray, I am the mayor of this town. These are the instructions," he threw two thick notebooks in front of them. "I pay big money for this job and I will not accept a failure." He added. "Moreover, all the information is in these books, you will receive no more hints and I will not accept any questions, so I suggest you read these well."

Dahlia listened carefully. She didn't like this man. His looks, his attitude, his voice…everything made her keep her guard up. She looked at Laxus from the corner of her eyes. He was still as emotionless as before. For the whole time he was silent.

"Any questions?" Nightray asked.

"When do we begin?" Laxus questioned.

The man smirked.

"I like your eagerness. I would say: whenever you are ready, but I want this done quick. Start as soon as possible."

"Where is the animal?' Dahlia asked quietly.

"Oh, I see," the man pierced with his eyes. "The beast is in our secret basement, but I will say no more. As I previously said – read the instructions." Dahlia sent him a death glare but nodded.

Laxus stood up and she followed.

"Understood."

He turned on his heels and walked to the door. Dahlia grabbed the books from the table and bowed politely and before running after her partner. There were no handshakes, no goodbyes, no wishes of luck. It was strictly business, and not of a pleasant sort.

"I want to see the animal." Dahlia said walking beside Laxus.

"Right now?" he questioned. "Don't you think you have to read those pieces of paper he gave you?"

*Actually he gave it to both of us…* Dahlia looked to a side.

"I will read them tonight. I've scanned a few pages and figured out where they are keeping him."

"I would prefer to start tomorrow, but if you'll be quick."

"You don't have to come with me!" she protested. "I can meet you back at the hotel and…"

"No!" Laxus barked. "I'm going with you."

_*Okay, okay, you don't have to shout.*_

"Okay, this way."

/

Dahlia looked at the notes from time to time to make sure they were walking in the correct direction. Laxus walked closely beside her. He scanned the surroundings carefully, noting every change, every trait that he could grasp with his gaze. Dahlia finally stopped in front of a small wooden building. It was a town pub and didn't stand out at all.

"Are you sure it's here?" Laxus asked clearly doubting Dahlia.

Dahlia flared at him lightly. "Of course I'm confident." She fumed. "It says so right here," the girl aimed to shove the paper directly into Laxus's face but she couldn't reach. He raised his eyebrow as he watched her jump up and down trying to do so.

"Are you done yet?"

Dahlia panted and turned away. She marched to the door and kicked it open. There were not many people in the pub but as soon as she entered all the heads turned to look at the intruder.

Laxus let out an annoyed sigh and followed. Dahlia walked to the bar and called the bartender closer. She whispered something into his ear. He nodded while wiping one of the glasses. The bartender looked at Laxus appraisingly. Dahlia leaned in and whispered something else. The man once again nodded straightened up.

"Follow me." He mouthed and made his way to the door located near the bar itself. The two quickly followed. The light was very dull but they could see where they were going. "Make sure you remember the way." The bartender said. They kept walking down into the depth. Dahlia wasn't sure how long they were walking but what bothered her the most was how they were going to walk back up.

_*Maybe Laxus can carry me?*_ she thought eyeing her partner. He turned his gaze to face her and furrowed his eyebrows. _*Maybe not.*_

Finally they stopped in front of a massive metal door. The bartender whispered a spell causing the door to shift and open enough for them to walk in but not enough to see what's inside. The darkness wrapped around them. Dahlia could feel Laxus tensing. Suddenly bright light blinded them. Dahlia shivered and instantly closed her eyes. As she opened them again she blinked constantly trying to adjust faster.

"He's there," the barter said pointing at the furthest corner of the room. "The beast."

Dahlia followed his hand and gasped. Her mouth opened and eyes widened greatly. "It cannot be!" she mouthed. "This is impossible…!"

Laxus eyed looked at the girl curiously and then at the beast. Three bright black eyes wildly stared back at them. Anger and thirst for blood clearly written in them…


	4. The Golden Basilisk

_Dahlia followed his hand and gasped. Her mouth opened and eyes widened greatly. "It cannot be!" she mouthed. "This is impossible…!" _

Laxus turned his gaze towards his current partner. His eyes narrowed as he noted how pale she turned all of a sudden. _*What is the meaning of his?* _he thought looking in the direction of where she stared.

"What's wrong with you? It's just a beast." Laxus stated.

"Laxus!" Dahlia said strictly. "This is not 'just' a beast. I know you don't understand a lot in animals so I will forgive your ignorance." she spoke slowly and firmly. Dahlia looked straight into Laxus's eyes. He returned her gaze realizing how serious she was being. He smirked and gave in.

"I will give you credit on this one," he said, but the girl was no longer listening. She slowly made her to way to the cage. The animal growled lowly as it saw her approaching.

_"I am not going to harm you."_ she made eye contact with the beast hoping to connect with him fast.

_"Human can speak to me?"_

_ "My name is Dahlia, I am here to help."_

The animal chuckled.

_"I do not need your help girl. And I am surely not afraid of you. If you come any closer I will kill you." _he was not joking. He meant every word, but Dahlia was stubborn.

_"I want to be your friend."_

_"Lies girl."_ The animal sneered. _"You want to train me like a lap dog. I will not accept that. I will destroy before you try, might as well…start now."_

/

**~meanwhile~**

Levy sat at the table staring at the book in front of her. She kept reading the contents over and over again, but nothing would settle in her head. She sighed and pushed the book away. The girl rested her chin on her hands and tilted her head to a side to get a better view of the metal man. a small blush crept on her cheeks and she rushed to look away.

"Levy, are you feeling okay?" Jet asked placing his hand on her forehead.

"Yeah, your face is all red." Droy added nodding his head.

"I'm fine you guys!" she stated staring back at her book.

"I can't tell them that…" she once again threw a glance at Gajeel, "That I really, really…" her blush deepened.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy popped in front of her smiling widely. "Would like to join me for some shopping today?" she asked.

Levy smiled.

Lucy. She really liked Lucy: her cheerful smile, her confidence in her looks, the way she reacted when Loke flirted with her…how warmly she always looked at her. At Levy.

"I would love to," Levy stood up and took off her glasses. "Jet, Droy you guys stay here okay?" she sent them a warm smile before two girls made their way to the exit.

"Levy doesn't love us anymore," Droy shed a tear.

Jet nodded covering his face with his arm and sobbing. "Levy-chan…"

/

"IDIOT, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Laxus yelled pushing Dahlia out of the way hard. In an instant his lightening was flying at the caged animal. It pierced it through making it growl in pain and frustration.

"STOP IT LAXUS!" Dahlia screamed running to her partner but he just pushed her away again.

Laxus glared angrily at the beast. It panted heavily and glared back, but did not try to attack again. He could feel the power of the blonde man. It was incredible. The beast knew he would not be able to win that battle. Laxus started forming an energy ball in his hand. The beast looked at it with fear.

"I will destroy you." he sneered.

"LAXUS!" Dahlia screamed as loudly as she could. "DON'T DO IT!" she ran at the man and jumped on his back, wrapping his arm around his neck in a chocking manner. Dahlia squeezed as hard as she could but her power no match to Laxus's. He growled loudly and grabbed her by the hair quickly pulling her off.

"Enough." He said dangerously as he released her. Laxus turned away and made his way out. Dahlia followed him quietly. She threw one last glance at the animal and exited the basement.

/

**in the hotel**

"What the hell were you thinking?" Laxus snapped as soon as they entered the room. If glares could kill, Dahlia would have been dead. "You are more idiotic than you used to be when you were young."

She listened quietly to him. Dahlia knew that Laxus was right but she had her reasons.

"You are a fool. And here I thought you couldn't get any worse!"

He paced back and forth trying to get rid of his frustration. Dahlia looked up. Laxus finally sat down and rested his legs on the table. It was his habit since he was young. Dahlia used to find it adorable until his manners became vulgar.

"I didn't think that he was going to react that way. I mean, I was trying to talk to him…"

"That's your biggest problem – YOU DON'T THINK!" Laxus yelled.

"Would please stop it already?" she finally snapped. "It's enough. Even though I was stupid to do that, but it gives you no right to speak to me this way." Laxus was getting to her at last. He hit the nerve. Dahlia couldn't stand him speaking to her this way any longer. She didn't understand why he treated her so, what she did to him to deserve all that but Dahlia wasn't going to be quiet about it any longer.

"What?" Laxus's eyes widened slightly. Dahlia didn't speak back before, and if she did, she never used such a tone.

"Enough is enough." She snapped and stormed out of the shared living room space into a separate room destined for her.

Laxus sneered and turned away. "Goddamn women."

/

Dahlia wrapped a towel around her wet hair and sat on the bed. Her books and notes were placed all over giving her easy access to all the information she needed. She scribbled a couple of sentences in a thick notebook and looked at her hands thoughtfully. _*I cannot figure out what he is.*_

The wind entered her room and moved the papers around on the bed. She looked at the red curtains. They looked like the dancing fire especially when light reflected on them.

_*It's not pure breed. It's like a mixture…it has a face of saber tooth, but the body of gorgonops…entirely hairless and three eyes? I cannot quite remember any animal that had three eyes.*_

She rubbed her chin. "Why can't I remember?" she questioned out loud when someone knocked on the door. She didn't need to think who it was. It could only be one person.

"What do you want?" she yelled from her bed not bothering to open.

"Open the door." Laxus snapped.

"No need, just say what you want and go."

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT!" she cooled feel his anger. Dahlia shivered.

She unlocked the door and instantly it swung open. Laxus didn't wait for an invitation to come on. He marched to the armchair and sat down.

"I think you should go back." he stated.

Dahlia's eyes widened. "I refuse."

Laxus narrowed his eyes. "You are useless when it comes to defend yourself; all you can do is speaking to animals and look where it got you. You almost got killed today, if I didn't…"

Dahlia interrupted. "I didn't ask you to help me." She said furiously. "And if you just came to tell me this, then leave, because I am not going anywhere until this job is complete." She said firmly.

"Do whatever you want." Laxus hissed and pushed himself off the armchair. As he was exiting the room Dahlia stopped him.

"Hey Laxus, can you think of an animal that has three eyes?" he questioned out of blue. Dahlia didn't mean to ask him nor did she expect the blonde to know the answer. Laxus was silent for a couple of minutes.

"The Golden Basilisk."


	5. Accident

That night he had a hard time sleeping. Laxus tossed and turned unable to drift into the land of Morpheus. He blonde groaned in frustration and sat up. He pressed his hand to his forehead as if that was going to help. The clocked ticked quietly on the nightstand near his bed, but to Laxus the sound was worse than drilling. A sudden image or grabbing the source of annoyance and crashing it in his hands crossed his mind but he held back.

Laxus finally got up and walked to the window. The night was still young but almost no lights were lighting the alleys. He made his way into the living room which connected his room to Dahlia's room and sat down on one of the sofas. He stared at the closed door of the girl's room noticing a hint of tingling light coming from under the door.

_*I wonder if she is still awake.*_ Laxus thought walking to the door. He didn't bother knocking and quietly opened it. He felt a cold breeze caressing his skin as he opened the door further. Dahlia was sleep on the floor in a pile of papers. The window was wide open and the wind caused the curtain to move violently. Laxus walked to the window and closed it. He then lifted the girl up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Dahlia didn't wake up. Instead she snuggled to his chest and mumbled something in her sleep.

"What an idiot." Laxus commented pulling the covers over her. The girl mumbled in her sleep again.

"Laxus…"

He raised his eyebrows wondering if she was awake, but the soft snoring coming from her indicated that she was still asleep.

A smirk spread on his lips. _*Dreaming of me now Dahlia? Good. So you should.*_

/

Gajeel yawned and opened his eyes. A petite girl was standing over him staring at his face. He furrowed his eyebrows and sat up straighter.

"Do you need anything?" he questioned raising his eyebrow. Levy gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"No…well…" a blush crept on her cheeks.

"What?" his rough voice didn't leave time for thinking. Levy swallowed hard.

"Would you help me go shopping?" she blurred our. Gajeel raised his eyebrow. Levy rushed to correct herself. "No, I meant…I'm going to get some books and…could you help me carry them?"

She let out a loud sigh of relief. Even if Gajeel was going to refuse she tried her best. The man yawned once again and stood up.

"Sure. Nothing better to do anyway; the only decent job out there and Laxus got it." Gajeel started making his way to the exit but stopped. He turned around to see Levy clenching her small fists and biting her lower lip. "Are you coming or what?" he questioned motioning at the door.

"Gajeel you…you…YOU IDIOT!" she yelled running away. Gajeel's eyes widened, confusion written all over his face.

"Huh?" he scratched the back of his head. "What the hell was that?"

He let out a sigh and made his way to the bar mumbling something about women being confused.

/

"You are alone today?" Nightray had the same smug smile playing on his lips. He offered Laxus a seat and motioned his servant to poor him a drink.

"Yes." Laxus didn't feel the need to explain anything to that man; he just wanted to hear what he had to say about the job.

"This is for the best." Nightray continued. "The reason I called you in today is to discuss the 'actual' job."

Laxus continued staring at Nightray with clear detest which the man returned eagerly. They didn't like each other and neither tried to hide it.

"Taming the beast is just cover, what I want you to is find this person and eliminate him." Nightray placed a photo in front of Laxus. The blonde glanced at the picture.

"Is that your brother?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"I'm not going to ask why you want him dead, but I will warn you that no one from Fairy Tail would accept the job on somebody's elimination." Laxus stood up.

"Understood. Then your job is to bring him to me." Nightray said.

"And what about the beast?"

The man thought for a moment. "It makes no difference. In the end, it is going to be killed anyway."

/

_"You are back girl?"_ the beast hissed through its greet teeth. Dahlia didn't reply as she sat out her books and equipment in a relatively decent distance from the animal. _"I told you not to come."_

"I told you I will be back." she looked up with her eyes shining bright. "I'm a friend."

_"I don't need any friends."_

Dahlia chuckled. "What are you talking about? Everybody needs friends."

_"Che…"_

"I have snacks." She a pack of dog biscuits in front of him and smiled.

_"What do you take me for? A mutt?"_ the animal snarled.

"But they taste good." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Want to try some?"

_"Stupid girl."_ The animal turned its face away demonstrating that it had no interest. If it only could eat her, that would have been perfect, but it could still remember the pain from that man's lightening. It was piercing not only its flesh but also its soul.

"So what exactly are you?" she questioned shoving one of the cooking that she offered the animal earlier into her mouth.

_"You are eating dog food? Are you stupid? No, actually do not answer that."_

"I told you it tastes good." She protested slowly approaching the beast. It did not move but tensed. She placed the contents of the package in front of the animal and slowly moved back.

_"Was he your mate?"_ the animal questioned out of blue.

"My mate?" Dahlia re-asked. "You mean Laxus? God no!" she shook her head violently. "But we used to be friends when we were younger."

_"Then why did he protect you?"_

"Why you ask…probably because he feels responsible for my safety while we are doing the job together." she shrugged. "After all my magic is not as strong."

_"Magic? You are magi?"_ it sounded surprised.

She laughed. "Magi? I don't like to call myself that, but I am proud to be a member of Fairy Tail."

_"What do you want from me?" _the animal finally asked after a long pause.

"I want you to stop attacking humans."

It laughed frighteningly.

_"Why would I? After all, humans were the ones who imprisoned me. They were the ones who killed my kind and they will be the ones to kill me. Why should I stop?"_

"Nobody is going to kill you!"

_"Naïve girl."_

Dahlia looked down sadly.

_"They are going to kill me and I suggest you run before they kill you too."_

/

The walk back to the hotel was long and unpleasant. Dreadful thoughts were occupying her mind. Dahlia tilted her head to a side and looked at the bakery. Without any further considerations she walked in and bought a large strawberry cream cake.

"Thank you for your purchase, please come again." The elderly lady smiled and as waved at Dahlia.

'Thank you!" she smiled back and rushed to the hotel.

*If the situation isn't pleasant, let's lighten it up by something satisfying.* she thought already picturing the delightful taste.

She rushed into the room and froze. Her grip on the cake loosened and she dropped it on the floor. Her jaw dropped and a blush crept on her cheeks. She took a step back mixture of feelings and emotions suddenly overpowering her senses.

"Ex…excuse me!" she mumbled and quickly rushed out of the room.

"Shit." Laxus sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. The girl next to him covered herself with his t-shirt and tilted her head to a side. Her silky black hair spread messily over her shoulders and full chest. She placed one hand on his back and rubbed it.

"Your girlfriend?' she asked with a small smile playing on her lips. Laxus didn't reply. He stood up and quickly put on his trousers.

"Get out."

He grabbed the rest of his clothes and exited the room.


End file.
